Season 23
Season 23 of Thomas and friends will be released in 2019 Preceded by:Season 22 Suceeded by:Season 24 Episodes # Paxton's Engine Problems # Philip's Runaway Truck # Diesel's Devious Tricks # Little Western Engines # Rosie the Red Engine # Bulgy's Bad Day # The Problems with Duncan # Nia Helps Out # Ryan's Missing Trucks # Thomas Helps Out # Invisibility On # The Face of an Old Friend # Tracks to Bravery # Stanley's Hard Job # Faulty Signals # Tractor Trouble # A Grumpy Day for George # Skarloey Does His Best # Rusty and the Broken Track # Snowed In # Nia and Stepney # Thomas and the New Line # Faster Engine # Tenders Don't Matter # An Engine of Many Personalities # Rosie's Christmas Surprise Songs * Set Friendship in Motion (different footage) * One Friendly Family (CGI remake) Characters * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Toby * Duck * Donald and Douglas * Oliver * Emily * Rosie * Nia * Rebecca * Bill and Ben * Timothy * Marion * Ryan * Whiff * Salty * Porter * Harvey * Stepney * Merlin * Gator * Victor * Kevin * Flying Scotsman * Spencer * Belle * Flynn * Diesel * 'Arry and Bert * Paxton * Sidney * Daisy * Bertie * Terence * Trevor * Bulgy * Harold * Butch * Cranky * Jack * Oliver (excavator) * Max and Monty * George * Skarloey * Rheneas * Sir Handel * Peter Sam * Rusty * Duncan * Annie and Clarabel * Toad * Henrietta * Rocky * Judy and Jerome * Sir Topham Hatt * Mr. Percival * Skiff (does not speak) * Alfie (does not speak) * Owen (does not speak) * Slip Coaches (do not speak) * Charlie (cameo) * Scruff (cameo) * Connor (cameo) * Caitlin (cameo) * Stephen (cameo) * Luke (cameo) * Mavis (cameo) * Norman (cameo) * Stafford (cameo) * Hiro (cameo) * Winston (cameo) * Hugo (cameo) * Hannah (cameo) * Carly (cameo) * Big Mickey (cameo) * Merrick (cameo) * Captain Joe (cameo) * Jem Cole (cameo) * Ferdinand (portrait cameo) * Boulder (mentioned) * Elizabeth (mentioned in music video) * Byron (mentioned in music video) * Buster (mentioned in music video) Voice Cast US * Mark Moraghan as The Narrator * Joseph May as Thomas * William Hope as Edward, Toby, Whiff, and Rocky * Kerry Shale as Henry, Gordon, George, Mr. Percival, Kevin, and Max * Rob Rackstraw as James, Donald, Bradford, Flynn, and Monty * Christopher Ragland as Percy, Trevor, and the Troublesome trucks * Steven Kynman as Duck, Paxton, Dart, Peter Sam, Ryan, and Butch * Joe Mills as Douglas, Oliver, and Toad * Jules de Jongh as Emily * Yvonne Grundy as Nia * Rachael Miller as Rebecca * Nicola Stapleton as Rosie * Rasmus Hardiker as Bill and Philip * Matt Wilkinson as Ben and Rusty * John Schwab as Stanley and Stepney * Robert Wilfort as Samson * Teresa Gallagher as Annie, Clarabel, Judy, and Belle * Tim Whitnall as Timothy, Reg, Jerome, Mike, and Oliver the Excavator * Olivia Colman as Marion * David Bedella as Victor * Keith Wickham as Bertie, Salty, Harvey, Bertie, Den, Skarloey, Sir Handel, Bert, and Sir Topham Hatt * David Menkin as Porter and Jack * Glenn Wrage as Spencer and Cranky * John Hasler as Rheneas * Tom Stourton as Duncan, Terence, and Rex * Maggie Olrenshaw as Henrietta * Hugh Bonville as Merlin * Rufus Jones as Flying Scotsman * Colin MacFarlane as Bulgy * Clive Mantle as Gator Trivia * This season marks the firsts of a several things: ** The first season where Hugo, Alfie, and Connor appear, but do not speak ** George and Stepney's first full appearances in CGI ** The First season to have Engines return to CGI since Season 19 ** The first season since the Eighteenth Season to have Engines returning to CGI. ** The first season not to introduce new characters ** The first season Since the sixth Season where Donald and Douglas speak in more than one episode ** The first season since the Seventeenth Season where Diesel 10 appears in an episode ** The first time where Byron and Elizabeth are mentioned since The Great Discovery, However they are only mentioned in a music video ** this is also the first time where Byron is mentioned since the Jack and the Sodor Construction Company Mini-series, but he is mentioned in the same music video as Elizabeth and Buster Category:Season 23 episodes